Kaji Fumino (梶文乃)
Kaji Fumino (梶 文乃) is the female protagonist of Faster than a Kiss. She is legally married to Ojiro Kazuma and lives with him and her younger brother Teppei. She is a student at Kumaneko High School and her marriage to Sensei is kept a secret. Basic Information Family members: *Ojiro Kazuma (Husband) *Kaji Teppei *Kaji Tomoyuki *Ojiro Shōma (Brother-in-law) *Child (Shown in June s Lily Bravado) Friends: *'Oka-chan: '''Sweet, sensitive and frequently picked on by the guys who like her. She is normally soft-spoken, but won't tolerate anyone saying bad things about her friends. She is deeply loyal. *'Sayo-chan: Athletic, smart, and with a sharp tongue, but cares for her friends and always has their backs. Level-minded but approaches all problems with the same thought process, regardless of how ridiculous the problem may be. *'''Hana-chan: Loyal like the other two and always looks out for them. She appears to be the most practical of the three and always helps the others solve their problems. *'Kurosawa Ken (黒沢 健)': Classmates with Fumino and a member of the volleyball team. He becomes Fumino's "coach" for sports day and is impressed by her work ethic in improving her volleyball skills. Teppei points out to Kurosawa-kun that he likes Fumino. Background Fumino Kaji is a 16-year old student at Kumaneko High School. She is physically fit and has a strong sense of justice that, initially, often leads to physical altercations with delinquent students. These altercations give her the label of a "problem student", and because she rarely smiles, many of her classmates initially find her intimidating. However, after her marriage to Kazuma, Fumino's classmates comment that her expressions have become softer and that she's opened up more. Both of Fumino's parents are deceased, having passed away during her first year of high school. Her brother, Teppei, and her were shipped from foster family to foster family for two years, before she finally decided to run away with Teppei and start working in order to give them a more stable lifestyle. Kazuma is the only one that comes after them, and during the ensuing argument when he finds them, he agrees, on the spur of the moment, to marry Fumino. The story begins during the second month of their marriage, with the back story slowly being presented as the story goes on. Fumino doesn't remember at first, but her first encounter with Kazuma was when she first entered high school, over two years ago. She helped him calm down right before the opening ceremony and gave him confidence in starting the job. That was the first time he saw Fumino smile and he always noticed her after that, but he never saw her smile again. Initially, Kazuma's feelings appear to be platonic and Fumino frequently wonders whether or not he actually considers her a wife, or if she's just someone that he took in out of a sense of duty. She takes Teppei and decides to leave when she realizes the risk that this marriage poses to Kazuma's teaching career, but he finds them right before they're boarding the train and tells them that they're both very important to him. Fumino then decides to stay at Kumaneko and become a student that will "make Sensei proud". Kazuma teases Fumino, both at school and at home, but refrains from any intimate contact as he believes that Fumino should have a choice about whether or not to keep the marriage after she graduates from high school. Fumino falls for Kazuma, but he believes that her feelings are reflective of her age and that their feelings may not be of the same level. Personality Contrary to how her peers initially viewed her, Fumino is a very open person. She easily lets other people in and is straightforward in her beliefs about what is or isn't right. She has a strong sense of justice and always puts others before herself. She is also very short-tempered (allegedly it runs in her family).